Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical appliance and related circuitry, and in particular, it relates to a leakage current detection device and electrical connection device incorporating the leakage current detection device.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical appliances are widely used, and their safety is an important issue. Leakage current detection devices are provided for safety purposes. In conventional leakage current detection devices, a self test is periodically performed to test the detection devices themselves.
However, such periodic self test means that after the leakage current detection device is initially energized, a self test will occur after waiting a self-test period. Faults that threaten users' safety may occur within that wait period.
In addition, conventional leakage current detection devices do not have a discharge circuit. Thus, in low-voltage conditions, i.e. the voltage of the power line is lower than the rated voltage or even lower, the devices can trip accidentally.
Therefore, leakage current detection devices that can perform a self test immediately after energization and can discharge under low voltage conditions are highly desirable.